Corner
by JustADreamAway735
Summary: When two people flaunt around that they like each other, but are too scared to act on it, ya know that something's going to go down. And in the case of Jericho and Kole, something definitely will go down...but with the help of friends, of course. JeriKole


Just for some clarification: The Titans were all for friendships and relationships between two members. All of that was perfectly normal, expected even with that amount of hormone-driven teens working together. However, they were _not _okay with those select few who flirted the border in between 'friendship' and 'way-more-than-just-friends-if-ya-get-what-I-mean' . Quite honestly, it frustrated them to no end that two people practically _meant_ for each other would skim around the subject, leaving everyone else about ready to walk forward and force their lips together, as Exhibit A will show:

_The amount of baddies out and about that day were abysmally low. Then again, with all the Teen Titans staying in one tower until they could figure out some other living arrangement, all the criminals probably thought twice before committing a crime. Our beloved heroes were currently lounging about in the common room, though many of them were highly considering leaving , a la the sickly sweet scene on the couch._

_"Jericho!" Kole giggled and "tried" wiggling away from him. "No! Stop! I told you I'm ticklish!" _

_He paused, pinning her legs under his, and signed with a wicked smirk,_"All the more reason to do it then."

_They were too busy in their own little world to notice Kid Flash making a run to the bathroom to puke._

We now ask that you take pity on the Titans, for they had to endure this every. Single. Day. Seriously, why couldn't their friends understand that any middle option was obsolete? It was either you were friends, or you were just _asking_ for your own friends to push you overboard. Speaking of which, this now brings us to Exhibit B:

**"**_Let me go, you son of a-!"_

"Ah ah ah." Beast Boy wagged his finger. "What would Kole think of such language?"

Jericho's shoulders slumped, unable to fight against the tight upper arm restraint, yet his scowl remained directed at his green friend. "_What do you want, man? I was going to see her right now."_

Beast Boy groaned and pinched his nose bridge. "Exactly my point, Jer! You guys talk, like, every second of every day, flirt, smile, hug, and laugh. But where's the kissing?! C'mon, make your move! We're all sick and tired of you guys dancing around it!"

"..._I don't know what you're talking about."_

Beast Boy threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Jericho, you can't be that thick. We all know you like her!"

"_I don't know what you're talking about, I told you!"_

The shapeshifter shook his head sadly. "I didn't want it to come down to this. Cy, bring her in!"

Right on cue, Cyborg brought in a tied up Kole, who struggled over his shoulder in all of her rope-bound, duct-taped-mouth glory. Beast Boy strolled over to the door just as Kole was dumped on the floor next to Jericho.

He grinned at the two. "Have fun talking you guys."

The door locked shut behind them.

Kole and Jericho glared fiercely at the barrier, as if they could somehow bore holes into it. Knowing that their meagre glowers would do nothing but make their eyebrows sore, Jericho slumped back, offering a half smile to his fellow captive. He signed, _"Don't think that we'll get out anytime soon, huh?" _Seeing the apples of her cheeks rise, he continued, _"Well, since they're probably not going to let us out soon, we should at least try to get comfortable. Want me to try and untie you?"_

With her nodding approval, Jericho scooted across tiles and untied her as best he could. As he awkwardly reached behind to grab the knot, getting close enough that he could feel her warm breath on his cheek, her moonmelon eyes peered down at him curiously. Curious, because it appeared to hold the same...anxiety that he was feeling. He fumbled with the knots (why did they have to tie it so tight?!) and thought, _What does she have to be nervous for? Oh yeah, cuz some mute_ _guy is practically pressing himself against her! God, I hope that it comes undone soon. _

Not even ten seconds later, the last of the rope loosened and drifted down by Kole's hips. She smiled her thanks and reached up to remove the tape on her mouth. Once free, she said, tucking a loose strand behind her ear, "And now, I think I should return the favor."

Kole leaned over to reach for the knot at his back, but had to come closer than Jericho because of her petite frame. He held in a shiver as her fingers lightly brushed over the minimal bare skin at the nape of his neck, letting out breath after ragged breath to calm down his heart from her immediate proximity. For someone who lived underneath snow, Kole was surprisingly warm and soft, a fresh cotton duvet that just came out of the dryer. For his next breath, Jericho inhaled through his nose, taking in that _oh_-so-wonderful sandalwood smell that radiated off of her. He shut his eyes, focusing all of his attention to the girl-no, heroine-who lay before him.

Kole huffed and pulled away, leaving Jericho slightly miffed. She blushed and smiled sheepishly, admitting, "I...I can't untie your ropes-"

_"Oh, that's fine. You tried your best-"_

"Wait, I wasn't finished." Her cornflower gaze flickered downward, and she finished, "I mean, I _can_ untie you, it's just, well...I can't get those last knots where I was at, so, if you were okay with it, I have to...get nearer to you...to untie it."

Oh.

The blush on his cheeks was as furious as if he spent a whole afternoon in the snow. Get closer to him?! Jericho could barely stand it from her last position, not to mention if she eradicated those precious few centimeters of space he claimed as his! This was definitely not going to end well for them, he could sense it.

Seeing his strong blush, Kole apologized, "Yeah, I know...It's-It's stupid, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable or anything, so-"

He snapped out of his daze, waving his hands frantically. _"No no no no! It's fine, trust me. I mean, it'll be better, since afterwards I'll be out of the ropes, and-"_

"Are you sure, Jer?" she asked uncertainly. "Not that I don't _want_ you to be out of those ropes, but, still, it'll be a bit awkward-"

_"No, Kole," _He shook his head firmly. _"Just do it. Besides," _Jericho gave her a sly smile_, "It's not like you'll bite or anything, right?"_

"Only if you don't prompt me to, Jer," she mimicked. "So...okay?"

_"Okay."_

This time as she leaned in, she squatted in-between his legs, pressing the whole of her chest against his while her hands reached underneath his arms to tackle that last chunk of rope still firmly coiled on his back. Her head heavy, she eventually rested it on his shoulder, feeling the tension falling away just like the ropes that lay down by his thighs. Kole loved the way his body felt against her own, embers and scents of a meadow breeze being presented to her, and slowly milked the time she had with him. Secretly, Kole was ecstatic that he gave her the 'okay'; it meant more minutes being with him without the need of silly words. Just them, together.

Unfortunately, the last of the coil fell away. Kole, however remained in her place, arms wrapped up around him. Her voice dropped to a whisper, one that was shrouded against his soft, purple vest. "There, it's off now."

Jericho closed her in with his own hug, embracing her with his own form of a 'thank you'. Ever so gently, he lifted her head from his shoulder, cupping it with his hands, and examined every square inch of her. Kole was so beautiful, like the perfect piece of crystal that reflected every shade of the rainbow under even the softest of light. How he wanted to stay here forever and say everything that he carefully hid from her. And, since she wasn't looking away, maybe, quite _possibly_, she felt the same way.

There was only one true way to find out.

Not breaking his gaze, Jericho signed, _"Mind if I thank you again?"_

"Not at all."

He brushed his fingertips along her cheek, eliciting a slight gasp from her, until it found its way to the back of her neck. Jericho gradually pulled her forward. On instinct, Kole fluttered her eyelids shut and her amaranth lips closed, pouting almost, waiting for the next few moments to hurry up and happen.

As every second passed, a new detail was revealed to him. At one second, Jericho could see the stray eyelashes that refused to stay in her mascara. At two seconds, Kole had a light amount of freckles dotting her face. At three seconds, the sandalwood met with a strong blast of cinnamon that came from whatever chapstick she had on. At four seconds, Jericho shut his own eyes and started to break through the last few centimeters.

His heart hadn't raced this erratically since fighting with the Brotherhood of Evil. Jericho could feel the apex of her lips come into contact with his own, which sent massive electric waves up his spine. _This is it, _he thought. _The moment where-_

A loud crack bursted in the room.

"Friend Kole, Friend Jericho! You are alright!"

The two jumped five feet apart, staring wildly at the grinning Tameranian who floated before them. Behind her, the door was busted open with a visible indentation in the middle. A small crowd of Titans formed at the entrance with faces ranging from sly grins, dreamy smiles, shocked disbelief, or, in the case of a caught half-robot and changeling, pouts that their plan had been foiled. Besides Starfire, though, nobody else had the guts to speak after such an embarrassing moment, which was totally fine to the interrupted heroes that still sat in the empty room.

Starfire squealed, "Oh joyous day! We had come to find you after Friend Cyborg had the slip and had told to us that you were 'in the pickle'. Thank X'hal that there are in fact _no_ brined-cucumber monsters, and that you two are safe from harm!"

Robin, a smirk directed towards the couple who glared fiercely at him, came up next to Starfire and remarked, "Yeah, Star. They don't need saving at all."

* * *

_A/N: Soooo...slightly okay? Somewhat? I don't know, I honestly felt that I rushed into it too much, and now the work here is...blah. I did my best! T-T" Oh vell, mayhaps another try later, oui? Oh yeah, and this one goes out dedicated to 'guestperson' who reviewed so much on 'Immortalized in Crystal' You rock! So yeah, Ima say the usual stuff authors say in the end, like thanks for reading (I truly do appreciate it ^^) and don't forget to review/favorite and other such nonsense if you feel like it. Kay thanks, and Bye until next time!_


End file.
